Log RP-01 21/02/12
Ann Marie von Schappler levanta de seu sono profundo e sai logo que o sol se poe em busca de uma fonte de viate segura. Ela caminhas glamurosamente pela vila, quando passa em frente a escola e ali se mantei estátia por alguns minutos observando todo o movimento a seu redor. Ann nao sabia o que poderia vir, já que a cada novo disse nessa ilha gelida, no meio do nada, novidades vem acontecendo. Apos a revelecao de que seu irmao de sangue esta vivo, a chegada dos vampiros em frenesi entre outros acontecimentos inesperados, Ann simplesmente estaria preparada para quaquer coisa. Seus pensamentos se confundem um pouco qundo ela tenta encaixar as poucs pecas que ela possui sobre esse estranho quebra-cabecas, mas sem muito sucesso, Ann se levanta e volta a caminhar em busca de alimento. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio recém-chegada e sem entender muita coisa que havia mudado recentemente, e andando sem rumo por ainda atordoada, observa que alguém está estática em frente do que imagina ser uma escola, vagarosamente tenta se aproximar, porém percebe que a pessoa com contornos femininos se afasta. Ao longe a segue com os olhos e seus passos estão tão vagarosos que por algumas vezes chega a parar. Ann Marie von Schappler sente o vento frio bater em seu rosto, esvoacando seus cabelos e junto com o vento aquele perfume que ela tinha sentido a pouco tempo, o perfume daquela que se apresentou como Agttha para ela. Ann, sem se virar para o lado de onde o perfume vinha, apenas falou. "O que quer aqui, Srta. Gates? Não sabe que esse lugar é muito perigoso para fracotes como vocês que se dão ao luxo de precisar serem resgatadas de um bando de sacos de suco?" Ann sorri ao falar isso para Agattha e logo após pronunciar tais palavras, para de caminhar esperando uma resposta daquela que foi resgatada. "Creio que deveria estar ainda descansando, ao inves de estar vagando por ai, afinal, se nao fosse eu ter ido a seu socorro você e seus amigos estariam mortos, pois estavam paralizados com estacas de madeira em seus coraces e nada poderiam fazer para se defender. As escoriacoes foram tratadas, mas o estado de seu grupo ainda é 'deplorável'." Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio as palavras de Ann ecoavam em sua mente como se assistisse algum filme, que aquilo ainda não era com ela, não por desprezo, mas por estar demasiadamente atordoada para entender qualquer coisa. E com os olhos cerrados responde “De que adianta ficar deitada e esperar as feridas se curarem? Prefiro andar por aí, não me habituo com o marasmo nem com o descanso” faz uma pausa para tentar abrir melhor os olhos e continua “Agradeço seu empenho por salvar a mim e ao meu grupo” ao terminar, faz um leve reverência com a cabeça, pois era o máximo que conseguia mexer. Ann Marie von Schappler vira-se para Agattha. "Não tem que me agradader. Não tenho hábito de salvar ratos medrosos da camarilla. Mas sou fiel aos acordos assinados entre Sabbat e vocês. Por isso nao poderia deixar vocês serem destruidos, já que agora todos os vampiros estão sob meu comando, como representante de maior status entre todos aqui nesse lugar." Ann retra o telefone celular do bolso de sua jaqueta de couro. "Se quer agradecer, agradeca a meu regente por ter feito a tolice de assinar mais um documento de 'paz'entre ratos e leoes." Ann vira-se de costas nvoamente e ergue a mao mostrando o celular para Agattha. "Voce tera muito que aprender para conseguir viver aqui nesse mundo pois antes de voces serem atacados, acabei resgatando um grupo que foi atacado por pulguentos, oque significa que nao estamos sós aqui. E sinceramente, isso é preocupante. Indica que mais grupos alem de nos, Filhos de Caim, estao interessados em resolver esse mistério sobre os falsos vampiros." Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio parece que agora está um pouco mais “acordada” do que antes, continua caminhando e indaga a Ann “me explique sobre os falsos vampiros, compania sei que temos afinal fomos vítimas, e se não se importar sigo com você assim não fico parada e conheço este lugar” levanta os olhos e observa o cair da noite, imaginando o que poderia ter naquele local gélido. Agora Gattha parece que agora está um pouco mais “acordada” do que antes, continua caminhando e indaga a Ann “me explique sobre os falsos vampiros, compania sei que temos afinal fomos vítimas, e se não se importar sigo com você assim não fico parada e conheço este lugar” levanta os olhos e observa o cair da noite, imaginando o que poderia ter naquele local gélido. Ann Marie von Schappler caminha lentamente, se afastando da escola enquanto continua falando com Agattha. Ann guarda o seu celular novamente no bolso de sua jaqueta, ja que Agattha nao fez menÇão em pega-lo para ligar ao Regente Sabbat ((seria por medo talvez?)). "Pois bem... Em algum lugar dessa ilha surgiu uma 'espécie' de sanguessugas. Não conhecemos exatamente os reais dons que eles possuem, mas um empregado de meu estabelecimento foi atacado recentemente por um desses 'falsos'. Sei que foi por um deles, pois as feridas de suas mordidas nao estavam curadas, como acontece quando nos alimentamos de alguem. Como na hora que eu o encontrei estava impossibilitada de usar meus dons de sangue, nao pude saber o que aconteceu de fato com ele." Ann fareja algo no ar e da uma pausa em sua caminhada, levantando a mao em sinal para que Aghattha pare também. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio muito interessada com o que ela diz, e ao ver a mao dela levantar, para qualquer movimento que estava fazendo ou por fazer, e espera que ela dê algum comando. Ann Marie von Schappler esgueira-se nas paredes de uma das casas proximas de onde Ann e Agattha estavam. Ann fareja mais profundamente na espectativa de descobrir quem ou o que se aproxima das duas, e sem sucesso prossegue caminhando lentamente, ainda esgueirada na parede da casa. Ann retira sua walther de sua holster verificando se a mesma esta carregada. "Detesto armas, mas mas atuais condicoes, nao quero simplesmente me arriscar a atacar quem quer que seja. Outros ja estiveram em frenesi por terem agido de forma impensada." - sussurra Ann para Agattha. "Vamos brincar um pouco de clarividencia...". Os olhos da Ann mudam de cor e esta invoca uma nuvem densa de sombras que se move lentamente em direcao ao local de onde Ann sentiu o cheiro. Quando essa nuvem se arpoximou do lugar, Ann fechou seus olhos entrando em um estado de concentracao profundo, como se nao estivesse mais em seu corpo. Ann Marie von Schappler esgueira-se nas paredes de uma das casas proximas de onde Ann e Agattha estavam. Ann fareja mais profundamente na espectativa de descobrir quem ou o que se aproxima das duas, e sem sucesso prossegue caminhando lentamente, ainda esgueirada na parede da casa. Ann retira sua walther de sua holster verificando se a mesma esta carregada. "Detesto armas, mas mas atuais condicoes, nao quero simplesmente me arriscar a atacar quem quer que seja. Outros ja estiveram em frenesi por terem agido de forma impensada." - sussurra Ann para Agattha. "Vamos brincar um pouco de clarividencia...". Os olhos da Ann mudam de cor e esta invoca uma nuvem densa de sombras que se move lentamente em direcao ao local de onde Ann sentiu o cheiro. Quando essa nuvem se arpoximou do lugar, Ann fechou seus olhos entrando em um estado de concentracao profundo, como se nao estivesse mais em seu corpo. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio para nao atrapalhar a concentração de Ann, continua encostada na parede evitando qualquer movimento, observa que o ambiente muda, e mesmo intrigada e em extase com tudo o que acontece procura evitar tudo que atrapalhe, esse ar de mistério a deixa fascinada. Dimitriu observa sorrateiramente a distancia, o desenrolar , sabe que nao deve atrapalhar , e fica em agurado silencioso, para depois poder se dirigir a jovem, pois assuntos ainda penden por tratar. GabrielFox Laryukov acorda meio atordoado se sentindo como se estivesse bêbado entao vai levantando-se aos poucos se apoiando nas paredes andando cambaleando , sem lembrar de nada do q aconteceu , tenta achar um copo de água pois sente muita sede ... Ann Marie von Schappler ainda de olhos fechados, permite que a sombra se dissipe. "Nao é nada de mais... apenas um moribundo." - fala Ann abrindo os olhos novamente e guardando sua arma. "Porém, por mais que esteja faminta, nao aconelho se alimentar desse 'tipinho'. Não sabemos de ele esta saudável ou nao." Ann guarda sua walther e virando-se para Agattha, prossegue. "Eviste um mito sobre uma doenca. Algo que esta atacando nossos sacos de suco e os transforma em vampiros. Recentemente em um jornal local apareceram fotos de humanos infectados com essa doenca e um grupo de vampiros apareceu em minha moradia, em estado de frenesi, por terem se alimentado desse infectado. Nao os exterminei, mas nao hesitarei em fazê-lo, caso voce entre nesse estado. Nao sabe como me da prazer ver voces ratos descerem do salto e deixarem a besta lhes controlarem. E nao sabe como tenho prazer em eliminar um de voces, ainda mais se estiverem nesse estado, pois sao de fato guerreiros a minha altura, diga-se de passagem, somente nesse caso." Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio sua cabeça estava em parafusos com tanta informação, tudo é novo, o local, a pessoa que a salvara, mas havia apenas um sentimento que reconhecia, as palavras de Ann, a faziam ficar com sede, nao sabia como dominar aquilo...passa a língua pelos labios e toma cohecimento de suas presas..."Obrigado pelo aviso, mas ainda sinto fome" *faz o sinal de aspas com os dedos* agora ela parece bem mais sã que antes Dimitrui Olha em redor repara no moviemnto crescendo , mas mantem sua atençao centrada nas duas jovens uma ja sua conhecida e a outra nao, repara nos movimentos de ambas, e fica apreenisvo, pois parecem estar a procura de algo, entao decide se amnter afastado so observando nas sombras, e decide segui-las GabrielFox Laryukov dirige-se de encontro a uma geladeira onde encontra água , pega a garrafa e bebe no gargalo mesmo, cuspindo em seguida jogando a garrafa no chao sentando novamente no chao e se perguntando o q tinha acontecido , olha em volta e vê q tem mais gente ali com ele q antes nao percebera , olkhando em volta muito sangue no chao onde começa a tremular Ann Marie von Schappler sente um cheiro reconhecido devido ao soprar da brisa. "Dimitriu... Recordo-me que em outra oportunidade voce havia falado que é feio ficar a espreita. Sei que voce esta por aqui, pois apareca... nao tenha medo." Nesse mesmo instante o telefone de Ann toca. "Pronto. Outro acordou? E quem permitiu que a Srta Gates saisse daí? Voce é um tolo... Nao deveria ter deixado ela sair em tais condicoes. Procure voce a solucao para isso... Acredito que o Sr. Laryukov esteja faminto, pois faca com que ele sacie seus desejos, nao quero outro fora do Bar." Ann vira-se para Aghatta e diz: "Srta Gates, parece que seu amigo acabou de acordar. Precisamos voltar ao bar urgentemente." Ann assume uma forma sombria de névoa e nesse estado funde-se com a terra, movendo-se para baixo de Agattha. Da sombra, tentaculos emergem puxando Aghata para dentro da forma sombria e as duas desaparecem do lugar, se movendo rapidamente dentro da umra a procura de Dimitrui, para leva-lo ao bar consigo. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio ouvindo a conversa que Ann, fica um pouco espantada, ainda mais por vê-la desaparecer e em seguida ser puxada para dentro da terra. Nesse meio tempo, ela só consegue imaginar o porque do bar....se esforça mas nao consegue nem se quer lembrar do que possa ter acontecido. Dumitriu Ouve com atençao as palavras de An, e sem se mexer, Responde a ela telepaticamente, " Sime feio ficar a espreita , mas aqui e por boa causa, penseiq ue pres«cisa-se de ajuda, Qto a ir consigo,nao obrigado, vou com meus proprio meiso para o bar, la nos encontraremos, cara a cara" e solta uma gargalhada, enquanto se poe a caminho do bar... GabrielFox Laryukov ouve barulhos se aproximando, pensa consigo mesmo"nao vao me pegar de novo" meio atordoado ainda e sentido uma sede enorme , tentando lutar contra ela , pega uma cadeira e joga na janela fazendo com que a quebre , vai até ela e percebe q está no 2º andar do local que parece ser um bar Ann Marie von Schappler recebe a mensagem teleática de Dimitriu e segue seu curso junto com Agattha. Por mais que Agattha se esforce, ela nao veria nada na umbra, mas as duas quase foram atacadas por um demonio inferior durante a travessia sombria. Ao chegar no bar, os tentaculos arremessam Agattha para forda da terra, mas Ann segue para seus aposentos no segundo andar, onde estavam os vampiros resgatados e seu servo. A forma sombria se materializa postada entre a janela e Gabriel. "Onde pensa que vai, guri?" Ann permite que seus olhos mudem de cor, controlando as sombras a seu redor para dar a elas uma aparencia solida fechando a vidraca quebrada. "Deve-me uma janela, sabia? E antes de sair por ai correndo feito um medroso, temos perguntas a fazer... e nao me obrigue a arrancar as respostas de uma forma nada agravel para voce." Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio se situando no local em que fora arremessada, ouve vozes no andar superior, e tenta se aproximar...parece ainda sentir que esta presa aos tentaculos, é uma sensação estranha em sua pele. Dimitriu chega rapidamente, no bar, repara que An ja deixou a moça, aproxima-se dela, e se apresenta, "ola boa noite sou Dimitriu, espero podermos conversar masi vezes e calmamente, mas neste momen to tenho algo a fazer, se me da licença" E sem esperar sobe ao quarto aonde se encontra An e alguns novos vampiros, Aproxima-se do jovem que esta junto a janela, coloca-lhe a mao ao ombro, entao meu caro camarla, que coiosa e esa de partir janela na casa dos outros, e aperta a mao no ombro do mesmo forçando que este sente-se. . Olha para An e cumprimenta-a com um olhar... GabrielFox Laryukov percebe que do nada aparece uma figura na sua frente (akasha) ,e outro ao seu lado(Jarod) e diz "nao devo nada a ng muito menos a voces q nao conheço e nao sei quem é, axo melhor sairem da minha frente ou posso nao me responsabilizar pelos meus atos estou em momento de fúria, estou perdido, e me recuperando de uma bebedeira entao me deixa sair antes que se dê mal" pegando um pedaço de madeira pontiagudo q estava no chao (estaca q estava fincado nele sem ) olhando para outra janela pensando em se jogar de corpo nela sem se importar com a altura repetindo para o moço estranho ,"nunca , mas nunca mais em sua vida encoste em mim de novo, esse é meu último aviso" prepara-se para pegar impulso ... Ann Marie von Schappler olha gabriel nos olhos e o comanda que o aquiete. (Disciplina Dominacao - ja era.... vai ficar quietinho) Ao ver que gabriel atendeu a seu comando, Ann toca em sua pele, e com o simple toque, inicou um processo de Aborscao de suas habilidades (Mythearacia - roubar a mente) para que este ficasse impossibilitado de se mover. "Desculpe-me Sr. Laruykov, mas no meu terreno sou eu que mando e aqui tera que seguir as minhas regras." Ann olha fixo para Gabriel e enquanto esta em contato com a sua pele, implanta em sua mente pensamentos para que este nao veja os vampiros do bar como inimigos, alem de acalmar a sua fome, fazendo-o acreditar que ja alimentou. Quando Ann deixa de tocar gabriel, este sem conseguir se mover, cai inconsciente no chao. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio ouve as vozes alteradas no andar superior e se aproxima da escada, abre a porta vagarosamente, e depara-se com algumas pessoas, algumas mais rebelde que as outras.. com nao sabe se pode ou se aquele é o melhro momento para adentrar ao local somente observa tudo acontecer e inclusive escuta quando alguem cai ao chao. Dimitriu vendo a irreverecnai, e falta de senso do neofito, deixa que An faça uso de suas caacidades, apos ver o jovem nochao, Dimitriu aproxima-se extremamanete irritado, levanta-o esbofeteia a sua face para que acorde, Usa de Prersença seus olhos tomam uma cor avermlehada seu corpo parace ter crescido 10 vezes, Olha bem para o neofito e diz-le. " Seu louco , nao sabe com quem lida, Ela e a lider do local . e eu sou o teu pior pesadelo se assim continuares a agir, aproxiam sua boca do ouvido dele e murmura -lha su tolo eu sou Um Justçar impossado pelo concilio se eu desejar vc morre com um piscar de olhos, percebeu. " Solta o jovem e da um passo atras , e diz-lhe, sente se e se comporte ,nao me faça perder a paciencia, fui bem claro,..... Ann Marie von Schappler olha para Dimitriu e em um sorisso apenas pronincia: "Finalmente voce se fez util, nao é? Para alguma coisa serve seu titulo de justicar." Ann vira-se de costas e ordena que as sombras se dissipem da vidraca. "Servo, providencie algo para este ai, quando ele acordar. Providencie também um vidro." Ann olha para Dimitrui com certa expressao de raiva. "Espero nao ter que matar ninguem aqui por insubordinacao. E se eu o fizer, nao venha falar que atacamos primeiro ou que quebramos qualquer acordo selado, pois está aqui a prova que nao somos nos que quebramos os acordos, mas sim voces." Ann procura um assento, onde se mantem olhando para o vampiro desacordado, esperando que este acorde para que possa finalmente ter uma conversa com ele. Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio assustada, tanto pelas palavras de Ann e pelo que acabara de presenciar, ela bate na porta que al mesma abriu, disfarçando ter visto ou ouvido. GabrielFox Laryukov de novo acorda cambaleado , se sentindo estranho novamente vê dois estranhos olhando pra ele e levanta-se rapidamente qd cai em si pulando em cima do sofá apontando pros 2 dizendo , "que vocês querem de mim? ja disse pra nao se meterem com a minha pessoa entao me faz um favor , eu quero sair daqui e me deixem em paz " olhando com um olhar de maldade, revezando entre os 2 a sua frente Dimitriu olha para o lado e ve a vampira que cumprimentara. ali parada a porta, e diz-le " Entre , e sente-se ", Olhando para An rersponde nao vamos começar com isos de quabrar ou nao acordods, temso coisas e trabalahos a fazer, e quer queira ou nao tem de me aturar e va os ter de trabalhar em conjunto, Olha para o rapaz, e coloca sua mao sobre ele esbofetiando ele novamente ate que este acorde. " Otimo ja conciente, sente-se aqui e permanecça calmo e calado, nos vamso conversar com voce, e lembre se bem doq ue lhe murmurei , se comporte. " e coloca-se sentado entre ele e An e fica a espera do que vai ocorrer... Ann Marie von Schappler olha para os dois novatos que ja estao acordados e para Dimitriu. "Serei bem direta. Voces estao em meus dominios. Nao me importa se sao fedelhos ou nao, se tem cargos ou nao. O que me importa é que temos sim um problema para resolver. Está sendo um porre aturar voces aqui, pois ate o momento so tive problemas com 'os ratos' que voces são." Ann volta-se para Gabriel. "Sr. Laryukov, se quiser, providenciamos uma estaca de madeira impalada em sem coracao para que possa cooperar. Ou pode se acalmar e conversar conosco. Nao sei quem o mandou, mas recebei um telefonema para salvar a voce e seu grupo, ao qual a Srta Gates pertence. Falei brevemente com ela sobre o que temos aqui e para preservar a sua vida, tivemos que abatê-lo. Mas garanto que da proxima vez, nao sairá vivo." Ann volta o olhar para Dirmitriu seriamente lhe indaga: "Não estou certa?" Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio sentada e nem tao apavorada mais, apenas olha para o moço rebelde, observa seus olhos de pavor...e descontentamento e pensa que ter esse tipo de comportamento nao leva ninguem a lugar algum... prefere esperar para que possa aprender o que precisa para sua sobrevivencia. Dimitriu sentado recosta-se para traz no cadeitrao vermelho carmim com braços de carvalho , leva sas maos entrelaçadas ate sua boca tcando a mesma com a ponta dos dedos, e Responde a ela, sim nesse ponto estas certa, se necessario for este rapaz e os que o acompanham caso naos e comportem tem de ser eliminados, e nao me oporee, ate pelo contrario ajudarei. e continua falando para An, bem sabes que protejo os meus mas quando necessario eu mesmo os executo. Sio uma coisa, os ratos que vcoe tanto pragueja, sao tao ratos quantos voce e os seus, lembre se bem disso. Olha para o rapaz e o adverte, meu caro fale connosco mas lembre se bem dos avisos, nao faça nada que desiluda a raça, ou que coloque os demais em preigo, e vira-se para a moça E voce esta bem calma e assim espero que fique creio ter uma utilidade a mais para voce.. e se coloca a observar ... GabrielFox Laryukov qd levanta-se já pega o moço q o socou, e sai socando até a outra janela onde , num chute no estomago o joga pra fora quebrando outra janela dizendo"nao tenho medo de nada , e agora voce deve uma janela pra essazinha aqui ..." virando-se pra ela dizendo "nao pedi pra me salvar de nada , nao quero ajuda de ninguem e a proposito sobre estaca, é uma igual a essa na minha mao ?" aproximando-se da escada olha a moça q esta encostada na parede(agattha) dizendo , vc é deprimente, como pode aceitar tais coisas " e se afasta deles conseguindo sair do local chegando até a rua e sumindo nas sombras. Ann Marie von Schappler apenas observa o comportamento do neófito. "Deixe que ele vá. Nesse estado nao irá muito longe." - grita Ann para esperando evitar uma reacao de Dimitriu. Dimitriu sorri sarcasticamente enquanto se levanta e saco a poeria por cima de suas roupas, e quando esta pronto para revidar, ouve o grito de An, e se contem, e olhando para o jovem neofito que corre na penunmbra, fala para An, " Bom minha ja viu no que deu seu uso de poderes, plantaste algo naquela cabeça oca, e veja so, sou pego despevenido arremessado , e ele ainda foge nesse estado, A minha verdadeira vontade e de ir ja ao encontro dele e desmenbra-lo de uma so vez, mas vou me conter e deixar que seja voce a solucionar essa situaçao, pois sabes bem que um neofito nessa condiçao e perigoso para todos nos, quero ver o que iremos ou melho o que ira fazer, porque como disse nao vou atraz para nao mata-lo ja, irei mata-lo depois aos poucos," E sorri para An enquanto caminha ate a cadeira de madeira estofada a vermelho no outro canto da sala........ Ann Marie von Schappler olha para Dimitriu. "Voce tanto quanto eu nao queremos um maluco a solta. Mas na melhor da hipoteses ele sera cacado por pulguentos como esses ai, que ainda estao desacordados..." Ann aponta para um grupo de vampiros que esta ainda desacordado apos um ataque sofrido por garous, e prossegue falando: "A diferença é que nao estaremos la para auxiliá-lo. Ele para mim nao importa mais, Afinal, estando fora de controle, nao tera como nos denunciar, e se de alguma forma, reassumir o controle sobre si, estaremos aqui esperando para ensinar-lhe uma boa licao." Ann vira-se de costas e dirige-se a mesa onde esta seu notebook e fechando este para que pudesse encarar Dimitriu, esboça um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que brinca com as sombras a seu redor. "Observe como elas sao lindas, caro Dimitriu..." Ann fecha seus olhos reavivando em sua mente as memorias recem adquiridas do neófito que fugiu. "Nao tinha conhecimento de que a 'inquisicao' estava aqui nas proximidades daqui. Ele e seu grupo foi capturado por um grupo de meros mortais." Ann ainda sem abrir seus olhos aponta para as sombras projetadas na parede, dando a elas a forma de seus pensamentos. "Como pode ver... eles foram torturados. Meu regente me informou sobre a vinda de um grupo de vampiros, que foi visto pela ultima vez nas proximidades onde eu encontrei esse grupo, mas nao tenho certeza que esses eram os vampiros aos quais Alex se referia. Precisamos convocer um grupo de resgate, pois se os vampiros que realmente estávamos procurando estiver em perigo, todos estamos." Dimitriu: UHU tens azao, e melhor colocra um grupo experiente e rapido para resgatar esses vampiros , para minimizarmos os males causados por outros, Quanto a esse neofito, se ele voltar nem sabe o que o aguarda, porem desse grupo dele creio que a jovem que aqui estava nos sera de boa utilidade, e nos focarmos nela para a ensinar , o que me dizes ? Ann Marie von Schappler abre seus olhos, mostrando uma tonalidade acizentada e brilhosa. Nesse momento as sombras se dissipam e seus olhos voltam a ser azuis. "Ela fica a seu encargo, já que nao tem marca alguma que a marque como uma Sabbat. Alias,, do grupo q eu resgatei da briga com os garous, um deles somente é sabbat e.... " Ann da uma pausa longa... "tudo me leva a crer que é meu irmao.... Tecnicamente fomos criados como tal, ate Alex me tirar de minha familia. Pensei que todos estavam mortos, mas ao tocar em suas vestes, tive visoes de sua ultima conversa com Alex, onde Alex o enviava para ca e o ravelava que sua irma ainda estava viva." Ann olha para o corpo de Immanuel ainda em recuprecao, com grande marcas deixadas pela briga com os lobos: "Estou no aguardo que este se recupere logo, para que eu possa de fato interrogá-lo". Dimitriu permaneçe sentado no sofa descansando, e olhando para An enquanot esta fala, ouve com toda a atençao, e por fim diz-lhe. " Bom se fico encarregue da tal moça , creio que o nome e Aghata , falarei com ela e tanto eu como vcoe a ensinaremos a ser uma vampira, Agora so mais uma coidsa sera que poderei me servir do seu serviçal para enviar uma pequena mensagem,? Neste momento os olhos de Dimitriu brilham, e nun apice aporxima-se de An e murmura-lhe ao ouvido, " O seu erviçal sera de suma importancia, para levar uma mensagem aos pulguentos sobre o nosso fugitivo, o que achas? " e volta aos seu lugar fixando os olhos em An.. AgatthaShiphon atordoada tanto pela "fome" quanto por todos acontecimentos que a circundava, leva as maos a cabeça demonstrando nervosismo, finca suas unhas na pele de seu rosto, e fala em um tom em que todos possam ouvir "alguem pode por favor me dizer o que esta acontecendo" ao final, abaixa sua cabeça por estar fraca demais para prosseguir sua fala, seus olhos estao praticamente cerrados, e seus braços largados. Ann Marie von Schappler apenas olha para Dimitriu: "Por enquanto vamos esperar e ver se este cai em si. Nao quero correr riscos trazendo pulgas para meu territorio. Mas quando for a hora, faremos sim uso de um mensageiro." Ann ouve a voz de Agattha e retoma a sua fala a Dimitriu: "A Stra Gates é toda sua, a menos que a queria com um laco de sangue com um inimigo." Ann fica a espera de Dimitriu. "Nao quero outro fugitivo. Faca o que tem que fazer." Dimitriu fita An de alto a baixo e diz-lhe " Certo vamos aguardar que ele caia em si ou que depois enviemos o mensageiro, NO que toca a menina Gates irei tratar dela. Escuta o grito da jovem ao que se levanta e apressa-se a chegar junto a ela, vendo a ali assim prostada Dimitriu abaixa-se pega a no colo, e leva a ate oa sofa grande no centro da sala, deita a jovem, e vira -se para An, " Bom se nao queremos outro vampiros descontrolado, e bom alimentar ja esta jovem, diga-me tem ai algum alimento para ela, ou terei de providenciar algum de meu sangue para a moça? Caminha ate proximo a An deixabdo a moça deitada em repouso.... Gattha Gates Violet Fetuccio ouve vozes ao seu redor que começam a se dissipar, sente apenas o movimento que fazem com seu corpo. Ann Marie von Schappler ignora a ultima fala de Dimitriu: "Esta nao parece ter recebido a primeira refeicao da forma correta. Como eu havia dito anteriormente, faça o que tem que fazer, ou vai querer que eu faca?" Ann morde seu proprio pulso e deixa o seu sangue pingar sobre a mesa, chamando a atencao de Agattha. "Sabes bem das consequencias se ela beber meu sangue nao sabe? Pois entao, providencie a alimentacao adequada." Dimitriu sorri para An, " Gostei mostrou se arrojada , nao esperava outra coisa, Pode enxugar esse sangue , eu trato da moça," Volta-se para a neofita ali deitada, aproxima-se morde seu pulso e coloca o junto da boca da moça, esta começa o sorver algun de seu sangue, e vendo que ela esta ficando acordada, dz-lhe, "" Isso menina GAtes devagar , nao preicsa de muito, so mais um pouco , isso pronto ja esta, agora vc vai se sentir melhor, e tera de sair para caçar com muita descriçao, sem matar sua prersa ouviu bem nao mates, apenas beba o suficiente para se alimentar, mas antes descanse mais um pouco," Nisso Dimitriu levanta-se enrola um lencço a volta do pulso para limpa-lo e vai ate a janela observar o luar da noite...... AgatthaShiphon atordoa-se ao sentir a provocação de Ann que cortara seu pulso, o cheiro de seu sangue havia atiçado os instintos que agora fariam parte dela. Porém ao sentir o gosto do sangue de Dimitriu, começa a refazer seus sentidos, e por que nao dizer revivendo para sua nova empreitada. Ann Marie von Schappler, em um gesto tipico Sabbat, lambe seu proprio ferimento para que este cicatrize. "Vejo que optou pelo bom senso, Dimitriu.", fala Ann sorrindo para este, quando ele passa por si, caminhando ate a janela. Ann vira-se de costas para o PC, levanta-se e caminha em direcao a janela onde Dimitriu esta. Susurrando a seu ouvido Ann diz: "Acha mesmo que eu alimentaria a fedelha?" Ann Sorri para Dimitriu e volta a falar: "Sim a noite, apesar de todos os contratempos, esta linda. Noites como essa me fazem sentir fome. Mas com esse virus a solta, a unica fonte de alimentacao confiavel ate agora é meu servo. Se quiser se alimente dele." Dimitriu vira se para An e diz-lhe " Nao obrigado , nao preciso de seu servo, pois possuo forma de me alimentar , e sorri sarcarticamente para ela, poem esse viros e mesmo de nos deixra preocupados, e com essa chega maciça de neofitos receio termos um problema acrescido " e sai da janeça em diraçao ao sofa mas ao passar por an murmura-lhe " Bem sei que nao a alimentaria, " e senta-se fechando os olhos, como que entrando em meditaçao, mas nao antes de dizer xiuu meus caros vou relaxar agora seria de bom grado manterem o siilencio, e se entrega em sua meditaçao..... AgatthaShiphon ja alimentada, se sente um pouco mais disposta, e começa a andar pelo cômodo em que estão, observa Dimitriu se desligar em sua meditação. Sua curiosidade e anseio pelo novo, se aproxima de Ann e pergunta em voz baixa "e agora o que eu devo fazer?" Ann Marie von Schappler olha para Agattha: "Nada. Ou melhor.... preciso saber quem foi que a transformou. Acredito que a mesma pessoa que a transformou transformou o Sr. Laryukov e os deixou a deriva. Voce e ele ja se viram antes?" Indaga Ann com o olhar fixo nos olhos de Agattha. "E nao minta para mim, Srta Gates. Eu saberei de esta mentindo." Ann coloca coloca os cutuvelos sobre a mesa, apoiando sua cabeca sobre elas enquanto espera pela resposta de Agattha. Absorto em seus pensamentos, Dimitriu nao consegue deixar de ouvir a curiosa neofita a indar a levada vampira sabá, e do nada sem abrir seus olhos didrige a palavra a elas. " Bom menina Gates , como disse ai a ratinha sorri sarcasticamente e continua, por agora nada, deve se anter calma e de preferencia perto de outros camarilas para aprender como se movimentar e agir, E a resposta a cuiriosidade de An , e bom rersponder porque tambem desejo saber, pois esse imprestavel que lhes fez isso tem de aprender algumas coisas sobre como cuidar dos seus." e se mantem sentado de olhos fechados.. AgatthaShiphon "Não Senhora, que eu me recorde, a primeira vez que o vi foi aqui" olha para cima enquanto responde procurando algum dado do "senhor encrenca" em sua mente, e apesar de confusa e não se recordar muito bem de como ali chegara. Ouve os dizeres de Dimitriu, e mesmo vendo que os olhos dele estavam fechados, ela concorda com a cabeça e se recorda da cena daquele moço se esvaindo pela janela. Ann Marie von Schappler fitando a Srta. Gates a observa com um o olhar ainda mais fixo. "Se ela nunca o viu, por qual motivo esse grupo de vampiros estava juntos entao? O que justifica isso." pensa Ann, ao mesmo tempo que estica a mao em direcao a Agattha. "De-me esse casaco que esta usando." Ann espera a a resposta de Agattha, ignorando a forma como Dimitriu se referiu a ela, pois ela sabe muito bem que a denominacao "ratos" é a forma como os sabbat se referem aos seus rivais. Dimitriu desperta por fim abrindo lentamente seus olhos, e fitandoambas as moças. Levanta-se e se dirige para proximo da pequena neofita, " MInha cara menina, a sua nova vida agora começou , voce pertence a camarila , lembre-se bem disso, e como uma camarila, deve agir e atuar de acordo com essa condiçao, aqui estao uns livros que deve ler, que lhe mostrarao como se portar daqui para frente, e mais uma coisa, e a mim que voce se reporta em questoes mais digamos burocraticas, pois no demais deve se dirigir a menina An , pois ela e a lider aqui . Eu irei ensina-la e protege-la . qualquer coisa que ocorra e a mim que vem procurar pois esta sobre minha proteçao e alçada, lembre se disso". E vira se para An mirando a , bem nos olhos, minha jovem, como falamos antes, e de todo imperativo sabermos quem anda a trabsformar esses vampiros e larga-los indefesos, e tambem saber mais sobre esse virus, os seus informantes ja sabem mais laguma coisa?.... AgatthaShiphon nao tendo nada a esconder, ou talvez por nao se lembrar, tira o casaco, e o entrega a Ann, ficando apenas com uma blusa fina, ao tirar seu casaco este faz com que seus longos cabelos cor de fogo venham de um lado para frente cobrindo a maior parte de seu tronco, seus braços ficam a mostra e ela observa que a tonalidade de sua pele estava muito mais clara do que era. Observa Dimitriu caminhar e falar com ela com atençao, segura os livros que ele da a ela, e os encara, caminha alguns passos e senta-se em um canto da sala abre o primeiro livro da pilha e começa a ler. Ann Marie von Schappler sorri ao ver Dimitriu entregar a Agattha uma pilha de livros. "É assim que voces ensinam? Agora entendo por que todos voces sao fracos e tem que recorrer a nos para lutar nessa guerra." Ann pega o casaco de Agattha e o segura firme, mas antes de realmente prosseguir com o que planejava, ela retoma a sua fala a Dimitriu: "Nao se esqueca que os meus informantes sao sua preciosas harpias fofoqueiras, que ate o presente momento nao conseguiram nada. Porém eu descobri a fonte do servidor pirata que publica as informacoes sobre vampiros como sendo um lugar aqui dessa ilha, mesmo eles usando de recursos para que nao seja possivel restrear a conexao. Quanto ao virus, nenhuma nova informacao, afinal parece-me que o corpo do meu servical 'se perdeu' dentro daquele Quartel imundo, ja que nao obtive resposta alguma por parte dos médicos de la. Estou providenciando meus proprios meios de investigar aquilo, ja que tenho evitado agir como estou acostumada, como meu proprio Senhor me soliticou a fazer." Dimitriu solta uma gargalhada ao ouvir An, e responde a ela, " Bom minha cara nos lutamos sime ate bem demais, pois lembre-se que os sabás ja quase morreram em nossas mao. E uma coisa a leitura nao faz mal a ningume, e uam maneira de instruir o neofito, mostrar o que ele herda em todos os sentidos, e ao mesmo tempo sera ela instruida nas artes de luta. Agora quanto as harpias sabeis bem que ela se perdem nas fofocas, se nao forem chamadas a nossa presença regularmente auqelas matracas se perdem mais uma gargalhada. E continua, Fico feliz em saber sobre esse servidor e que ja ha algo para que possamos tomar medidas, no cao do hospital creio que ja deverias ter avançado, ouo ate poderiamos ter ja la plantado algume a trabalhar." Da uns passos opara junto da neofita e olha para ela isos mesmo leia e depois siga para a arena, aonde encontrara varios lutadores la que he ensinaram as artes da guerra." fica ali parado a olhar o nevoeiro que se faz sentir naquela noite.... AgatthaShiphon apenas olha rapidamente para Dimitriu e volta-se para o livro em suas maos, encostando-se na parede. Ann Marice von Schappler olha para Dimitriu com certo desprezo. "Não se esqueça voce que isso aconteceu quando ainda estavamos nos consolidando como um grupo. Voces como sempre se aproveitam dos fracos ou dos seus momentos de fraqueza para se aproximarem dos mais fortes que voces. Mas isso nao vem ao mérito da situacao agora." Ann ainda de posse do casaco de Agattha em suas maos, fecha os olhos e tenta deste obter alguma informacao util (Mytherceria - Absorver a aura), mas seus dons foram bloqueados por algum tipo de magia Arcana. "Voces nao foram capturados por reles sacos de suco, minha cara. Isso foi obra de alguem com conhecimento de magia arcana. Nao consigo ir alem do que isso. A magia esta bloqueando os meus dons." Dimitriu permanece a olhar pela janela, vendo os vultos desfocados que passam nas ruas embrenhadas no nevoeiro, repara que por baixo de um candeeiro apagado da rua esta algume parado e pela posiçao parece estara a observar o bar, acena para An para que ela se aproxime, e diz-lhe , " Bem veja ali debaixo do candeeiros esta um vulto, nisso desapareceo que quer que seja, Dimitriu volta-se para An e diz-lhe . Bom e algume de certeza devesmo tomar mais cuidados, e continua Quanto aos novatos se algume esta usando magia arcana, e porque sabeo que faz e pode ser algo mais perigoso para todos nos, temos de nos mover depressa para solucionar isso." recosta-se no parapeito da janela olhando para An e observando todos os recantos na grande sala aonde se encontram.... AgatthaShiphon espera que Dimitriu termine de falar para indagar coisa que ouvira mas nem sonhava em saber seu significado "sacos de suco? Arcana? O que vem a ser?" olha tanto para Ann quanto para Dimitriu. Ann Marie von Schappler percebe de canto de olho o sinal que Dimitriu faz para si e caminha lentamente para ver o que este queria lhe mostrar. Ao chegar a janela nao observa nada a nao ser a luminosidade vinda dos candeeiros. "Dimitriu a sua paranoia esta te fazendo ver coisas." - mururou Ann, retomando a sua fala logo a seguir: "mas vamos assumir que tenha razao e que alguem esteja nos observando. Se esse alguem estivesse ali a mais tempo, com as minha janelas quebradas, eu ja teria sentido seu cheiro, pois nao para de ventar. Quanto ao conhecimento da magia arcana, nao vejo isso desde de a inquisicao, quando muitos foram acusados de ter pecado contra a igreja e queimados por crime de heresia e bruxaria paga. E isso é realmente preocupante, pois esse tipo de conhecimento nas maos erradas é sim um grande problema para nós." Ann sorri das indagacoes de Agattha e com algum desprezo em seu falar apenas repete: "Sim Srta Gates. 'Sacos de suco', 'Magia Arcana'." Categoria:Logs